


If only there were a way to leave a yelp review on the secret holding cell in your principal's basement

by sketzocase



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Charles Xavier, Mind Manipulation, Past Medical Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Rare Pairings, Ultimate x-men universe, Weapon X Project, Weapon x torture, containment, forced roommates, it's happier than the first chap- promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketzocase/pseuds/sketzocase
Summary: We can all agree on one universal truth-  Shit happens. Sometimes, a LOT of shit happens.Theoretically, without dealing in absolutes, sometimes a principal of a certain mutant school could quite possibly be manipulating the government. And the students. And the bad guys.Theoretically, sometimes a team member or two cracks and maybe theoretically kidnaps their crush.And then maaaaayyybe, theoretically,  to protect the student body, that principal locks a kid or two in his basement.Of course, these are ALL theoretical situations.  The only thing that is ever 100% sure, is that shit happens.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Piotr Rasputin, Kurt Wagner/Daken Akihiro, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The darkest decision

**Author's Note:**

> Now, if you're wondering why the characters are SO different here, please note that this is based on the Ultimate X-men series. I'm focusing more on the really early issues.  
> Like maybe from the weapon x storyline to the whole 'Nightcrawler goes crazy' and Juuuussst shy of "oh look, Colossus is on drugs!" 
> 
> So, for a rundown of like what is really different,  
> *the x-men all started as teenagers- younger, I think Kitty may have been like 13, but the oldest are  
> Jean and Scott- and towards the end, I believe Jean's just turned 20- so, we're around the 17-20 age  
> ranges. (There has been some aging up by a few months to a year, but, it is what it is.)  
> *Rogue and Nightcrawler were in weapon x- the other class was kidnapped and brought there- they  
> escaped, blah blah blah.  
> *Bobby isn't gay (but I'm probbbbaabbbly going to change that. LIke maybe 96% gonna change it)  
> canonically Colossus IS gay, with Northstar, super cute until shit got dark.  
> *For whatever reason, Nightcrawler has like a huge issue with the gay- take that has you will. There's not really THAT much religious tendencies in this version and we're gonna run with that.  
> *The professor is not really that good of a guy.  
> *Jean is awesome and bitchy. 
> 
> (This fic is a rare pair and I make ships sail, dammit.) 
> 
> ***********AND- the important piece of info- Daken does not and has never existed in this universe. SO I made up his story and took a lot of fun quirks that he has in 616 and played with them without the whole 'bad stories because comic writers can't settle on a damn thing'. It was just me getting to take a stab at reapproaching Daken's character to not only play up some of the more whimsical (if you can call it that XD) random pieces of his person but also kinda reflect it into this universe that is very different from the one(s?) he exists in.  
> SOOOOO- there you have it.  
> *****************  
> OH also- I didn't make the crazy this time! It was canon. Yay canon!  
> ********************************************
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> Also- forgive the lack of updates on other stories and the start of a new one, I have been very manic and the lockdown hasn't really helped calm it down really so I basically just power read 18 volumes of ultimate x-men in pretty much a day or so?  
> SO - this is what my brain is saying to "WRITE NOW NOW NOW" and it turned out decent so I decided to post.

In his life, there are countless situations that Charles Xavier has excelled in. His knowledge and his wealth is just the tip of the iceberg, as it were. His real passion is and always has been his dream of mutant and human cohabitation.

Charles has dedicated his life to his cause. His wealth, his home, his love and compassion for passing his ideals onto his students.

On the surface level anyone looking in -provided they are not of the mind of mutant hating- can see just how good of a man Charles Xavier is. Again, this is on the surface level- which is where the telepath keeps everyone.

In all public actions and records, he is most often described as a kind and caring man. (This is of course ignoring the options of Nick Fury and Weapon X officials.)

Charles is the shining light of what a mutant leader should be- held to higher and higher esteem as he's constantly compared to Magneto. Who, if Charles were to be completely honest, helps him do more for his cause than he realizes. Erik is smart and calculating… but every once and so often, Charles is able to get the upper hand.

It does not escape Charles’ notice that several beings in the government think that he is manipulating them. Nick Fury himself being one of them. There is no way to explain the complex relationship telepathy can have on both the telepath and the world they inhabit. So, the story he always sticks to- no matter the cost- is that he never reads a mind into which he is not invited. This is of course, a lie.

BUT that would be a lie under the surface. A place that is darker than expected and far more interesting than his normal day to day facade.

Charles is not a bad man. He tells himself this repeatedly when his sins and misdeeds visit him at night.

He does what he needs to do for the betterment of his entire species. And that involves some decisions that are not necessarily seen as ‘good’. OR even ‘kind’. But… they need doing.

Underneath his publicly accepted mask he also tries to be a kind and caring man. As much as the situations that occur will allow for him to be. However, what has to be known- what has to be said- is that no matter the person or the well intent of their world view, at points in one’s life there have to choices made that are very unkind. And very uncaring.

Even downright cruel, one could say.

The easiest, though not completely applicable, explanation to this is simply the popular Trolley thought experiment. The experiment in which there is going to be loss of life, but one must decide to what extent of the loss.

To have this choice in real life is debilitating at times. To look at a living being and decide that their suffering would further the course for peace and justice and then allow it to be so- is a godlike power that no one being should have. And mutants, regardless of what some fanatics preach, are not gods.

They are not higher beings -in that sense, at any rate. So, in no way shape or form should they have the power or the authority to decide who lives and dies. Who suffers and who doesn’t.

It’s a sadly overlooked detail of Charles’ position and it is not one he takes lightly.

Charles is ever the fair man- so he likes to think- and being so, this power does not just extend to humans. Or strangers.

Some of the choices he makes- the suffering he causes- are to people very dear to him.  
Lovers, friends, colleagues, students.

… even his own son.

Yes, Charles has accumulated many secrets since his quest began.

Things that would turn the stomachs of everyone he interacts with. Even more so than the collection of young men and women he seeks to teach and guide.

There is a plus side of starting their ‘schooling’ with Charles early- though he hates to admit it and never will out loud.

Devotion.

They trust him. They believe the best in him. They fight for him because in their eyes, he is a benevolent being who always does the best for everyone.

It’s childish. It’s impractical. But, it is what keeps his team roster steady and stable.

His students have had some rough patches within the last few weeks- to that there is no denying.  
And perhaps, his favoritism has been shown. He knows, to do what's best for his team, he’ll have to decide the fate of one of their teammates. A friend of theirs.

And… it will not be a pleasant one no matter which path he decides to take.

At the end of it- this boy isn’t his child. He holds no genetic material in common save the X gene. At the end of it- this isn’t his place. This boy should have parents here- caring for him. Making this decision. But, as fate is as likely to be cruel to some as it is to kind to others, that is not what’s happened here. And, though it pains him so, this decision is purely up to Charles.

He can’t help but think that fate has been anything but kind to his student. The boy has had more misfortunes in his short lifetime than some could have in two or three. Charles blames himself heavily for this- he does. The child was suffering- greatly, at that- but he didn’t notice. No one did. No one pressed where they should have. It got _this_ bad because Charles _allowed_ it to.

This isn’t a simple option of ‘send him away to get better’. The boy's obvious mutation, as interesting as it may be and as individual as it makes him, will not allow him to receive any decent care. No matter how ‘open-minded’ and ‘mutant friendly’ hospitals will claim to be- they rarely keep patients like him. There is no denying it.

Charles’ _neglect_ \- his _forced optimism_ he pushed upon his team- it’s ruined this child’s life.

Where can he go? In all seriousness- the boy has no options. His mental state has proven him dangerous- his past even more so.  
Whether the child goes or has other arrangements made- he is _still_ going to suffer.

Charles feels the weight of his failure every time he looks into those cloudy golden eyes. Perhaps more so why he keeps Kurt sedated. He doesn’t want to see his failure reflected in the eyes of the student he failed.

If it were possible, he'd take back every wound or scar the boy has been granted by careless others. He's known this child for years, now. And his student has absorbed his every word. Clung to the ideals he was fed- even though he knew just how horrible humans can be. He had faith that the professor would care fro him- would keep him safe. And Charles tried- he did.   
  
The problem is that the world would have never- and probably will never- be as accepting as it needs to be towards mutants such as Kurt. Not in the boy's lifetime, at any rate.   
Though mutation is a wonderfully powerful and unique thing- the boy still suffered greatly by those less than evolved minds. 

His skin's the same color as his mothers- as well as his eyes. Seeing Raven's golden stare reflected in such a different and kind being was distracting at first, Charles will admit. Kurt seemed to be when this started, the very opposite of everything that others thought at first glance. 

Though Charles is unsure of where he inherited the rest of his physique as there doesn't seem to be a surplus of mutants that share the boy's physical traits.   
Perhaps, Charles thinks, it has something to do with his father. Whoever the man may be.   
God knows Raven would keep track. 

Charles can't help but have soured thoughts when he thinks of his ex-lover.   
But, of course, all of that is but a side thought at this moment. Something to think in the lull between important life-altering decisions. 

Not that any of this matters anymore. No matter which way the coin falls, so to speak, Kurt will not be free to roam the outside world.   
It's just a grim fact of the issue.   
  
This is a boy who he’s rendered, through his own thoughtlessness, unstable and unusable. As bad as the term ‘unuseable’ is- it is still true.

He will not return to the team. Not any time in the foreseeable future.

Charles will lose Alison and, as much as it does pain him, her powers are very helpful- slightly more powerful than Kurt’s- and she has a social following. ...She brings press to the team.

Keeping Kurt with the others, allowing him to stay unchecked, will drive the girl away permanently....and as much as he is pained to say it- she was right. Kurt’s stay even now for this long has been fueled by favoritism. Alison is hard to get along with. She’s crass and loud as compared to Kurt who’s usually very tame and easy-going.

Now he wonders how much the boy's personality was an act- if this madness has been growing right under everyone’s noses.

He needs Alison. He needs his team to feel safe- he needs HER to feel safe. And… the only way to do that, is to make sure that Kurt is not and will not be around any of the other students for any time in the foreseeable future. 

He’s been made aware that the boy MAY have some sort of parental figure somewhere or another- other than Mystique who he wouldn't trust to raise a turnip- let alone a child. The father is obviously not interested in anything involving his child. Almost as uninterested as Raven herself. 

Neither one of them knows Kurt or his situation enough to have any say in it. Or at this point, even about it. 

The following decision he is making may, in fact, introduce his student to one of Charles' deepest secrets.

The one he’s buried deep beneath the school. So deep that even a growing telepath of Jean’s abilities have no chance of reaching.

A secret so intricately maintained that it’s hidden beneath layer after layer of lies and mental suggestions. Closed doors and purposefully misleading trails that all end in a separate dead end. There are others involved with this, of course. It's far too big of an undertaking for Charles to handle on his own.

Those below need health care- surely. But these health care individual's minds are scanned and wiped- memories taken and jostled around. Charts and notes turned over to Charles to be locked in the most secure system to be found- the knowledge of their presence instantly vacating the mind of the medical professional who's given it. Waiting until they return for the memories from their last visit to be reinstated and then taken when they are done- only to be returned when they return- and so on and so forth.

The point in all of this is -you do not steal secrets from a telepath- not easily. And most definitely not one as strong as Charles. There is not a single person living that can crack his mind that easily. He has protections as well. Layers and layers- his real self, his real intentions, and thoughts, buried deep under the lies and deceits.

There is no way to be completely innocent and protect both all of mutant-kind and the world at large. That’s as simple as Charles can put it.

He never sets out for this to happen, ever. But at points, it is unavoidable. While his intentions are always good his execution is often flawed- as is any human (or mutant), he tells himself. It helps soothe some of the guilt.

There is a great deal of care that goes into keeping up a solid and steady face for mutant kind. His students bear a great responsibility. One that does often worry him as they are, for the most part, children.

Less and less by the day, of course. Most having reached the 17 and up bracket, save Kitty who he honestly doesn’t see causing much if any drama or strife for the team in the future.

That’s the trouble there- in Charles’ mind. Not the Kitty part, of course, more so the fact that he doesn't see into the future.

He can read minds and manipulate and control as easily as looking through a window…. But he can’t tell what’s coming.

He can plan from guesses, hints, and hunches- but there is no way that he could have anticipated or stopped what happens.  
No matter how hard he tries.

Time will always pass- it is inevitable. Friends will turn to villains, and villains will turn to friends. People will die, x-men included. Loved ones will be lost. Cherished memories will become a twisted mockery of their former selves. The world will fade and all those in it. Change comes- it is how the x-men have come to be. In the end, all that remains in Charles’ mind is the mistakes. All of his victories and kindness can be easily shadowed by his guilt. Always following him around.

There are many things he tried to do- and many he failed doing. Though his students believe full-heartedly that the only person he’s ever actually failed to reach is Erik. He supposes the best way to keep them from the table Kurt’s strapped to in front of him is to let them think and believe that.

He had to make a plan to contain that which he could not control- that which would destroy his cause. The problems presented before him that he simply could not solve- no matter how much he put into it.

Mutants need to be seen as equals- not dangers. The more people see how human they are- how good they are- the fewer incidents of Weapon X facilities popping up there will be.The last one took in children, after all. The child in front of him was merely 13 when taken. A little closer to 15 when released if he remembers correctly.

Though the time was very short- a year or so- the damage a person can inflict if they so desire can be astronomical. After all, Charles does deal closely with Logan- the man from whom all of these experiments and slaughterhouses originated. The man’s mind is a mess.

He knows that Logan feels badly for the children who were taken in- his x-men having been there for a few weeks after abductions themselves. But there wasn’t as much care- as much time- put into turning them into soldiers- not really. More so on figuring out what makes them tick.

At the very end of it, he doubts his students ever had to use weapons- their mutant powers being enough.

Logan, by means of his mutant powers, had built-in weapons. He knows what it was like to immediately take life. To see a man or woman die in front of his eyes.

Perhaps… that’s why he feels so badly about the case that Charles finds himself trapped in.

Some choices are mistakes.

This mistake has spanned the course of several years now. Charles wonders if it would have been better to just send the boy somewhere else.  
It’s not as if he hasn’t ‘employed’ mutants to do his bidding that never stepped foot inside his school or donned a uniform.

As much as it pains him- this is his mistake. This boy- this child- is his mistake.

He has to stop himself- bite his tongue mentally, as it was. Kurt is not a child anymore. At 18- he is an adult.  
Charles keeps repeating it. This isn’t the same little boy whom he first encountered...this is what he has to keep saying to make himself feel better. That this isn’t a child. That he isn’t locking away innocent child.

Young yes- but not innocent.

Charles cares for his mistakes as dutifully as he can.

These are mutants, after all. Mutants that were very close to him in one way or another.

The issue is just simply that they are not safe to be released amongst humanity- or even other mutants, in all honesty.

These are the ones he cannot turn over to SHIELD. That he just cannot bring himself to betray in that way.

And, to his shame… they are still in some way shape or form… under his care.

 _He_ was supposed to protect them. _He_ was supposed to help them.

…and _he_ failed.

There are many things Charles has come to accept in his life- the good, the bad, and the horrid.

But he could not look these young mutants in the eye and tell them how he’d failed…. and, a more prideful and selfish part of him knows that he also couldn’t let others know he failed.

Save Logan, not a single person in this mansion knows.

The students access to the sub-basement stops three floors above this containment center.

Those three floors are a buffer. So, if one of his young ... ‘charges’ were to escape, he’d be able to stop them before they reached the main floor. This is also a way to assure that the other students don’t stumble upon them.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust his students… it’s the patients he keeps down there. They’re not always in their right minds, to say the least and he fears that they could attack in the slightest of moments due to the fact that… yes. They feel betrayed.

It is a hard pill to swallow when he enters that room. A churning on his insides. His mind is consumed with the frantic thoughts he encounters. The pleas for freedom that do not reach his captives lips. That pained look when they realize that once again… he is not there to free them.

Recently, he lost one of them. He’d never been so horrified. He did what he could- all of what he could- but he couldn’t help the boy. In these situations, it is a commonly accepted idea amongst those who care for such lost souls that if they want a way out… they will find it. At any means necessary.

...it is not how he intended his _son_ to die, however.  
And it was not how he intended to help him.

He didn’t even have the courage to tell the boy’s mother- his ex-wife- what had happened.  
The boy just simply… died.

The sole occupant of those compartments has been driving himself into panicked and rage-filled states since David’s... departure. Screaming- pleading, bawling. Tearing into himself and trying to trick Charles into entering so he can sneak out- or overpower the man. It’s hard to look this young man in the eyes and tell him that he is not decent enough to be among the others.

…Especially considering that being among the others- among his students- is _expressly_ what the young man was meant to do. What he was brought here to do.

The only other x-man who knows of this place and its purpose would be Logan, as mentioned before. 

He and Charles share in a few too many dark and uncomfortable secrets.

The boy was- is- his son. His long lost son.

The child was twisted into something dark… something evil and he was sent to see his father with the intent to kill everyone he encountered.

But for whatever reason- he faltered. Seeing the other mutants- the other children- startled him. He never interacted with other children. He never saw them moving about being happy and free. There were no scars or bruises or gashes, no person standing above them with a whip in hand.  
They were just children. And he wanted- in that very moment- to be one of them.

His ‘master’ was along for the ride as it were, mentally spying and correcting- demanding the boy’s compliance. Threatening every vile thing he could mutter into the boy’s frantic mind. Logan's son wasn’t cooperating- not as quickly as he was expected to, at any right.  
So, the man was able to spread his influence straight through this young man- charging his mind in an excruciating way. Pain is always a good motivator for people to do many an awful thing.

Logan, unfortunately, was not even there when this started. When he encountered the boy the rage the young man threw himself into was by far the worst Charles has ever seen- Logan’s own rages included.

He got involved, of course, noticing that there was heavy telepathic interference. He even saw the man behind it, felt his presence, heard his voice- felt this ancient and spiteful force. And, as such men do when they’re caught- when he realized that his pawn had been stopped and that someone was attempting to reach out to this lost child- he attempted to demolish the boy’s brain. It was truly as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to the boy’s psyche. He was standing there crying for his father, but lashing out every time the man tried to go to him. He was screaming through tears- spouting all of these incredibly horrid things…

The encounter was so traumatic for those around him that Charles wiped the event completely from his students' memories.  
After all, it was only one encounter. The boy had only been in the school for a total of three hours- if that.

Logan was told to turn the boy over to SHIELD. That he was connected in so many things- so many dark things.  
And Logan couldn’t. In the end of it all- this was his son. His child. He’d already lost him once- Logan could hardly stomach doing it again.

So, as so many do, he turned to Charles and begged for his help. To hide his child- to save him. Anywhere- Logan had said. Anywhere but SHIELD. Anywhere but Jail. Anywhere but _away_ from Logan.

Charles tried for weeks- holding the boy under and trying to soothe the damage.  
And, sadly, it didn’t work.

Charles can do many wonderful things- but no one is able to glue a shattered plate back to its pristine condition prior to brokenness.  
Every time one part was soothed over, another chipped and cracked. It was a never-ending push and pull of pain and anger and emptiness. The boy, in short, could not be saved. Not as Logan wanted, at any rate.

Logan was beside himself with worry and guilt… he could not bear to lose his son. He could not bear to let him go.

Charles saw his pain- his distress- and he knew, without a doubt, that it was real. That Logan may as well have given them a piece of his body if they took his son away. Because he would not have been whole if the boy was removed.

Charles knew that in this desperation- Logan would be willing to keep a secret or two... no matter how dark. So, he enlightened the man. Told him that there was a way to contain the boy and keep him here. Safe. Locked away.

Logan agreed immediately- not even waiting until Charles could finish his statement.

The warning he had to give was that the boy would never leave the containment he was placed in. That he wouldn’t see the sun. He wouldn’t feel the breeze. He’d never interact with anyone who wasn’t condemned with him or taking care of him.

But… Logan could see him- daily. Multiple times if he so pleased. He could monitor his son and track the improvement (as very little as it has been) in real-time.

So, the child was finally given his very own room at Xavier's school. The same building with his father- the man he wanted to be with more than _anything_. But it wasn’t what he signed up for. It wasn’t what he wanted.

However, when a child with blades in his knuckles is storming through your school in a blind murderous rage- steps must be taken.

Charles’ attention has been pulled away from his secret guest recently. Of course, not enough to render him or Logan negligent. The young man in the ‘basement’ as the boy calls it, is well cared for. Talked to. Entertained. Feed. Clothed. Washed. All of his needs are met.  
…he just can’t meet them among others.

Recently, it’s become evident and publicly noted that Kurt - one of his students who’s been with him for some time- has become unglued.  
Unhinged.

Mad.

There is no way around it- no matter how Charles chooses to phrase it. Even with his extensive education and intelligence providing him with perhaps the highest vocabulary one could hope to reach- he finds he has no other words.

Kidnapping another student is of course cause for immediate expulsion.

Keeping his students safe is his number one goal, after all.

But Charles knows with everything within him, that the boy never meant to hurt anyone. That his mind was warped and twisted due to this horrible thing he’d suffered through…but he can’t keep Kurt under sedation forever.

This mental sedation isn’t working as well as he’d hoped and he can’t keep forcing the young man to relive what’s happened to him- even in the name of helping.

He can’t bring him back to his team- it will drive young Alsion out forever. And, to reiterate his prior claim, Charles' team needs her. He can’t give the boy to SHIELD though- not only would it wreck his teammates but it would wound Charles more than he can say. So here he stands (figuratively speaking, of course) at a crossroads.

The boy can’t stay amongst the students and Charles cannot help him as is. SHIELD Is but a simple phone call away but… he can’t do that, either. Not after the past experiences with Weapon X being kept in mind. Which, he supposes, is a major factor in all of this.

He can send Kurt away, he can release him and hope for the best and suffer any violence the boy may cause dooming him to some sort of hell at the hands of one government or another… or….. he can contain him. Secretly. No one will know. No one has to know.

Perhaps Logan’s boy would like the company? Perhaps the two of them could at least keep each other busy.

Right now, he has a terrified young man strapped to a table and an inability to keep him there. 

This is always hard for Charles- this recurring theme that he must make decisions for all of those around him.  
A price to pay for the limitless knowledge he gains from them.

As he ponders, Charles notes that Logan has entered the room- quietly, so as not to disturb.  
It’s a kind thought, in practice, but never truly works. You cannot sneak up on a telepath, after all. Not one has skilled as Charles has become.

“Logan.” He says, not turning to him. “I assume you’ve come to give me your two cents?”

“Two? Try fifty,” Logan says, with a wry chuckle. “How’s he doing?”

“...Enraged. Confused. Hurt.” Charles says. “I fear in trying to help him face the problem, I may have made it worse.”

“Shit happens,” Logan says before going silent.

Charles can feel the weight of what Logan wants to say. Feel the man's uncertainty of how to approach the topic.   
He has neither the time nor the patience for a conversation that is not straight forward and to the point. 

“I appreciate your _attempted_ tact with this, Logan.” Charles says, “But if you have an option to discuss with me, I would much rather you get to the point. There is no way to ease into his conversation. I’d rather hear what you have to say without the mincing of words.”

Logan moves to the table, standing closer with his arms crossed and his 'defining' scowl. He’s still donning his uniform from an earlier mission- black and gold that Charles wishes that the students would change. Just a personal preference of his, though. Logan looks down at him- face stern. “He’s fucked up, Charles.” He says, finally. “You know it. I know it. The team knows it. The boy’s gone off.”

“I’m aware,” Charles says, trying to focus on his own thoughts and not slip into the young one's head to press the issue of salvation.

“It ain’t his fault though, Chuck. You don’t know what they did to him.”

“I have a good hunch,” Charles says.

At times like this, as self pitting as it may be and as self-damaging, he wishes that his paralyzation had been mental.  
He’s no need of walking when his mind can allow him to easily go where he wants mentally- not that he doesn’t miss it, or long for it. But at times like this, feeling the anger and suffering of others, He wishes he couldn’t.

“ If you turn him over to Fury it won’t help,” Logan says, quietly. His voice also relays a great deal of introspection. “He’ll slip even more,” Logan adds. “He can’t go to some government whatever the fuck- no matter what it is or how it presents itself, he’ll be reduced back to a weapon in a matter of weeks.”

“I am aware,” Charles says. “This is a very hard situation in which we find ourselves. There is a decision to be made…. And I do not at all feel confident making it.

Logan inhales deeply. “I know you don’t like it… but… what about.. ya know?” He motions to the floor, careful to guard his words in case a student or two happens to be listening.

“I'm considering it,” Charles says. “Greatly, to be honest.”

“…Kurt’s a good kid.” Logan says. “He is. He’s mixed up and he’s scared but…”

“Logan I agree with you, I do,” Charles says, cutting him off. “But he’s got the same training, to some extent, that you do. He’s got the know-how and willingness to work several weapons. The fact that he was so easily able to conduct this….” Charles stops, rubbing his temples. “This child will never get the help he needs if he’s taken away and I understand that completely.”

“Yea,” Logan says.

“But he won’t be salvageable if he stays.” Charles closes his eyes for a moment. “I can’t fix him- Logan. I’ve tried and I’ve tried. No amount of work I can put into him will make it better. No amount of effort I can put into helping him and Alison mend this bridge and move forward will help them. They can’t do it.”

There’s a long silence.

“A lot of shit is going on,” Logan says finally. “We need you and the team ready to go... Do what you gotta do - but you gotta do it now”

Charles finally turns the chair towards Logan, granting him his full attention. “And you would have me… lock him away? Send him down to sit in his own madness and guilt?”

“You said you were thinking about it,” Logan says.

“David was easy,” Charles said, “To some extent. He was my child. Daken was easy- because he was your child. You made that call as a parent. I made the call as a parent…. We are not Kurt’s parents. We should not have this decision-making ability over him.”

“He’s not our kid,” Logan agrees. “I get it. But he can’t make this decision on his own and he wouldn't choose the best option anyway. We’re not his parents, but we’re the closest adults to him. We have to do something. Now.”

Charles always has admired the way Logan steps into the leadership role.  
The way he breaks complex problems down to simple yes or no- black or white- categories.

Charles over thinks- such are the nature of his powers. Logan compartmentalizes and moves forward.

“Think about it,” Logan says quietly. “Chuck… What other choice do we have here? Ali’s gotta come back. Kurt can’t be here if she is- and we can’t just turn him loose.”

Charles looks at the child before him- the one he swore to help. To protect. To teach. To help grow. Sees what the boy wanted in life- what he wanted for him.  
Success. A future.  
Something to build out of that dreadful past.

“You’re right.” He says, not looking at Logan. “We have no other options.” There’s a small moment of silence before he adds, “…empty the house. We will wake him and then move him down.” He glances up at Logan. “I doubt he’s going to come quietly. But… I cannot in good conscience send him down and let him awake with no idea where he is or why he is here.”

Logan nods. “How long do I have to clear it out?”

“An hour,” Charles says. “I’m going to start pulling out of his head now. Hopefully if I ease out, the return to consciousness won’t be too shocking.”

“Okay,” Logan says. “You want me to go grab him anything from his room?”

Charles sighs, both relieved that he’s come to a decision and guilty for the one he's made. “No.” To make this work… to pull this off.. it takes a certain amount of discretion. And an even larger amount of deceit. “Put it into storage for the time being. We can’t have anyone knowing that he’s still here.”

Logan nods before asking, “So …where do you want me to tell them he went?”

Charles looks down at his lap- trying to slow his own racing thoughts. “Away.” He says. “He ran away. I’ll shift the story in their minds. It will take time. Please go and clear the students. I’ll need to focus on a very strong suggestion if I’m going to make Jean believe it.”

“Got it.” Logan pats Charles' shoulder. “It’s… for the best.” He says. “We can’t turn him over to SHIELD.”

Charles knows that Logan is trying to ‘comfort’ him. But at the same time, he’s trying to make himself feel better.  
This isn’t an easy option. And at the moment, knowing what he’s doing, it doesn't seem fair to condemn a mere eighteen-year-old to this.  
But…

Charles does exactly what he has always done- which is simply, whatever it takes.

To keep his x-men safe. To keep the world in high spirits. To keep everything turning as only he is tasked with.

He lightly takes the unconscious boy’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I really am.”

With that, he pulls back and starts to conduct the perfect mental framework for the memory he will be giving them. 

It sinks his heart to know that come evening, none of them will remember exactly what’s happened to their teammate. Just that he has decided it best to leave and not return. They will mourn his absence to some degree… while he stays trapped beneath them.

This isn't a fair choice- but it is a needed one.

He can’t allow a loose cannon. Not here. Not there.

There is a bigger picture in play here. And, as uncomfortable as it is, everyone in this school knows about it to some extent.  
Kurt is just… going to have to find out about the darker sides of that picture. Charles just prays that perhaps someday, the boy will forgive him for this.

But Charles needs to do what is best for all involved.  
And to do so, he will do what needs to be done. No matter how unkind or unfair it may be.

For the good of his cause, to advance and grow his x-men in safety and care, he will do any and everything that needs to be done.

No matter the costs.


	2. Goin’ down swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m not gonna say much other than remember this is loosely based on Ultimate x-men and that I really enjoyed writing Daken in this chapter and I look forward to his future chapters.

Logan has heard some awful things in his time. True nightmare fuel.

It kinda goes with the whole 'weapon x' title. Part of the job description. 

The shortlist of which can be narrowed down to the sound of men and women gasping for air as he punctures their lungs- or gurgling their last words as he plunges his claws through their hearts. The pleas of his targets before their end- begging to go to their wife, their husband, their children. Children screaming as they’re murdered by those around him- those he couldn’t stop. The sound of women being raped and murdered- things he’s tried to combat.

...it is terrifying and, to himself- in the very least, he's willing to be the first to admit that. 

However, he also knows more than anyone what Weapon X can do to a person’s mind- including making them do what they don't want to. And not giving them choices or say in their own actions. So, for the most part, he doesn’t blame himself for too much of that mess.

Knowing what Weapon X can do and knowing that they don't care if an operative was a child or not- he knows the scars that are left pretty carelessly by those monsters. The gaping holes in someone's mind- someone's heart, even. The nightmares left behind. The sheer agony of guilt and shame.   
  
It's a hard life.   
It's not one he would wish on anyone. Period. 

Maybe... that’s why this ‘escort mission’ is so hard. Because he knows, with everything within him, that this is the fault of a program who takes in innocents and corrupts and warps them. No one can deal with this damage long term. Most definitely not a kid. 

Logically none of the students were fit for this. Their last fight was bad enough- seeing friends like this... it's hard. 

It's hard for Logan as well, no mistaking that. But, you have to do what you have to do. 

So, Logan did as the Professor asked him and cleared the school.

He sent the kids away without much fanfare. Made up some lie about the professor having a date that he wanted to not be interrupted or something because it was going to involve kinky telepath sex - something funny that he thought might add some light into this dark mess and convince the kids not to come back unless they wanted to be mentally scarred.

...It was something he thought was maybe worth a chuckle or two.

He doesn’t know who he’s trying to make laugh, though. The kids? Kurt? Maybe himself?

He’s never felt the mansion feel so… small before. The wooden floors seem to sound differently when you’re dragging a person over them. The walls are shrunken In Logan’s eyes- everything is just focusing on the panel to the secret elevator. As if none of the other pieces of the mansion exist. The floor overhead- with all of those nicely built rooms… the living rooms the kids spend so much time in.

The sounds of life and general business of the mansion is dead quiet- almost eerie, Logan thinks.

He knows that the kids had to go… but he hates that Kurt’s last interaction with the ‘topside’ will be the memory of an empty mansion- devoid of any person he knows. Not being able to say goodbye or.. Anything. He knows that when Kurt’s calmed down and had time to regroup his thoughts- he’ll have wished he got to say goodbye.

The silence is almost deafening and made worse when Kurt stops his verbal tirades.

There’s no sound of Bobby’s insistent video games that he plays at top volume, Angel’s not walking around with his headphones up too loud- as he likes to do, Piotr is not stomping around after arguments with Jean or Scott…  
It’s quiet.  
By evening, they’ll not even know he’s there. And won’t, if Charles keeps his word, for a long time.

….at least Daken will have some company.  
Though he also feels slightly bad for Kurt about that issue, as well.

He just hopes his son plays nice and he doesn’t have to force the issue.

To complete all of this- Logan’s had to shut down the more ‘sensitive’ and ‘caring’ parts of his brain. He’s trying to be cool and rational- knowing that this is a necessary evil. The kid doesn’t understand- how could he? But, Charles is hoping that he’ll forgive them.

Logan sees that room a lot more than Charles does, however. And he’s already guilty that his kid is down there. The thought of seeing his former team member stuck down there every time he goes to visit... Well it makes him feel some kind of way.

Charles had his little ‘discussion’ he wanted to have with Logan in the doorway of the room- obviously blocking any escape attempts. Though Charles had already blocked the boy’s powers. He was taking no chances and making a clear stance from the get-go that 1) this was not a request and 2) it was necessary enough to involve both the Professor and Wolverine. Both of whom the students have all universally accepted you don’t want mad at you.

Logan had a hunch of how the conversation would go. Questions, fears, maybe some trying to bargain. Shit like that.  
That’s not how it went down, however.

The kid didn’t want to bargain. He didn’t want to ask questions. He didn’t want to listen…. He wanted to leave. Logan can’t say he blames him- all things considered.

When the professor repeated his spiel about the betterment for the team and keeping everyone safe- Kurt didn’t want to hear it. Logan himself thinks it sounds a little rehearsed and stiff. Not using the tone he usually uses with the students.

Kurt got angry. Really angry. And he got physical.  
Realllllll physical.

That’s why Logan was needed. Less ‘moral’ support or what have you and all muscle.

That was Charles' plan from the get-go, though. And Logan knew it. When Charles said they’d be taking his new guest down, Logan knew he would be the one forcing the issue should the boy resist. And that’s fine. It’s not an easy thing to stomach. But he wasn’t prepared for the last half hour or so. He didn’t know is how fucking heartbreaking it would be.

See- Daken? Daken didn’t fight much.

He wanted Logan to stay with him for some time after- which he did. He stayed with him until they were able to dope him up to sleep. He didn’t fight much, Logan thinks, mainly, because he was already a captive. Romulus- or whoever the fuck- was already using methods of containment. It was not anything new for him.

Still scary as fuck, no doubt. But it was manageable.

Kurt? He didn’t-doesn’t- want to be contained. He didn't-isn’t- going to go willingly. The very nature of his powers is to be able to move- and remove- himself from wherever he so chooses. So, even when the situation was explained as well as Charles did- Kurt didn’t understand. Or- more so- didn’t want to.

And he definitely did NOT go willingly.

....or… quietly.

Logan didn’t know how hard it would be to restrain the kid. Having to wrap his arms around Kurt’s midsection and pull him off the floor to get a better hold on him.

For his efforts, he was scratched and tripped via tail and he thinks the Elf may have even bit him. The wound healed instantly but fuck- it hurt.

There’s a difference between escorting someone willingly and dragging someone kicking and screaming.

This wasn't a simple “let’s get your stuff and take you down’.

No no.

This was carried out in the most painful and grueling manner Logan could imagine. Yelling and fighting and trying to grab anything he could to slow the process down- Logan could barely keep himself composed. Kurt’s broken nearly every piece of furniture or item that’s gotten in his way- there’s nothing for him to grab, though.

“Let it go, kid.” He huffs, pulling Kurt to the elevator. “Calm down!” He says- trying to move forward while Kurt conveniently positions himself in a manner that lets him slam a foot into Logan’s gut- knocking the wind out of him and making them halt. “Fuuuuck.” He hisses.

Logan wants to talk with the boy, but he’s not speaking English at this point and Logan’s German is shaky at best and therefore nowhere near good enough to handle a native speaker screaming in it.

“Logan, are you alright?” Charles asks, Managing to get ahold of Kurt’s hand before he could land a punch.

“Would be better if you could make him a little more compliant!” Logan hisses as he’s kicked again.

“Kurt please,” Charles says, directing his attention to the boy. “I know this is hard- but please calm yourself. You’re just making it harder.”

Once again, Logan’s glad that none of the students are present for this. It’s heartbreaking. Shattering- even more so.

The yells coming from the kid have alternated between blind anger and fear. A dash of desperation as he can’t get loose.

Logan takes a moment to get a better hold on the thrashing boy. One hand around his waist and the other loosely securing his arms. If you’ve never had to restrain someone who’s putting their entire body into thrashing around to get away from you… then it’s to explain just how awful that feels both mentally and physically.  
It fucking hurts.

“Go limp, kid!” Logan says through gritted teeth.

Logan’s grasp on the German language may be shakey- but he was able to make out the word ‘fuck’- and it was repeated a lot in Kurt’s last sentence.

“Kurt that’s enough!” The professor snaps- voice raised. “Really- this is more than enough! I’ve explained to you why we are doing this- this behavior is unnecessary and uncalled for!”

This chastising does stop the boy’s escape attempts- mostly.  
...Logan guesses that at the end of this, the Professor is the only ‘father figure’ Kurt has. This is hard on him but also, he doesn’t know how to handle being yelled at in that way. Basic young person logic, Logan assumes.

He still tries to push back against Logan, but he’s not kicking the shit out of him anymore.  
So, Logan guesses small victories are still worth celebrating?

“...wish you would have done that twenty minutes ago.” Logan gripes as they make it to the hidden elevator.

“Yes, well… I thought he would be more rational.” The professor uses a key to unlock a panel and then puts his hand on a sensor that opens another panel to which he uses another key-It’s very well protected.

Logan tries to pretend that he doesn’t hear the increase in Kurt’s heartbeat. The kid’s scared- there’s nothing wrong with that.

“Take it easy.” He says while they wait for the doors. “Easy.”

Logan is kinda at a loss here. What do you say to a kid in this position? ‘Sorry your brain fucked up, Elf. But there’s not a redo.”

Charles returns to his calming tone, gently trying to assure the soon to be condemned that everything is going to be okay. Saying things like “This is going to be the best option for everyone.” And “I promise you- it’s going to be okay.”

Looking in that boy's wide eyes- he knows it’s not. Never will be.

Logan wishes the professor was trying harder to say something better than general platitudes. The closer he gets to locking Kurt up- the colder he becomes towards the boy. Maybe it’s distancing out of guilt. Maybe it’s some of Charles true nature coming out.

What can Logan say about it? He can’t police how Charles deals with his guilt over this. Logan himself has trouble handling his own.

He would let the kid go in an instant if he were able. But that’s not possible. Not with the boy’s recent actions. He’s gone nuts. When someone goes crazy like that- to a dangerous level…. Something has to be done. So really, what choice do they have?

Kurt can’t go free. He can’t stay in the kind of captivity that comes with being confined to a table in an examination room.  
Fury would be DYING to get his hands on a teleporter. One with any amount of weapon x training? He’d be over the moon.  
At least down here… he’ll be able to move around. Have a bed. Have solid food… he’ll still be able to make some sort of life out of it.

The is the point Logan keeps telling himself is that Kurt has no other options.

There is nothing that can improve his situation. There is nothing that can force his brain to reboot. This wouldn't be happening if there was another option. That is what he keeps telling himself.

The elevator opens, it’s interior being decently roomy and in pristine condition- tithe tile underfoot is white and blue- patterned in a seemingly random yet very intentional sort of composition. The walls are lined with wood- the ceiling being a reflective glass being large, clear, and mirror-like. To the side of the door there is a panel that houses the same buttons one would find in the 'student' elevator. The only catch being a smaller, almost unnoted, additional button by the Subbasemnt option. 

Everything is clean and un-smudged. it's pretty obvious that the kids don't know about this elevator and probably never will. 

Charles wheels in ahead of them, positioning himself to where there’s plenty of room for Logan and Kurt.

To the boy’s credit- He doesn’t seem to fight much as Logan moves him to the elevator. Logan expects a little kickback when they make it down, but for the most part- at least the kid’s semi calm.

When the elevator slowly descends past the bottom setting- he can almost feel the anxiety filling the compartment in waves.

They’re moving past what everyone accepts as the ‘basement’. The sub-basement- at that. So the basement below the basement. You can’t get much lower than that… or so the students think.

“Where are we going?” Kurt asks- in English now.

“Down,” Logan says. “Don’t worry about it.”

There’s unease that Logan can almost reach out and touch. All he wants is to help this kid. Really. But…. this is how it has to happen.

The elevator comes to a stop, doors opening silently- no sound made that one would expect an elevator to make.

Charles turns to Logan. “I’m going to go ahead and secure Daken. Please…. don’t release Kurt any way shape or form. No matter what.”

Logan nods. “I got it.”

The professor exits with a nod- not saying anything to Kurt himself.

Logan knows (again) that Charles is trying to distance himself from his student. Trying to put up a wall that will keep him personally safe. He doesn’t know the effect it’s having on Kurt but… Logan guesses he can’t fault the man. There’s an odd amount of silence given the ordeal that’s just happened.

“I want to go,” Kurt says quietly. “Please.”

“You can’t do that,” Logan says.

“You can’t keep me here.” He growls.

Logan looks forward, over the boy’s shoulder and into the wall in front of them- stare so intense that he's boring holes into it.

“You kidnapped someone,” Logan says. “Attacked the team…. this is the best option for you.”

“… I don’t even know this place.” The boy says- panicked.

“Yea, I know,” Logan says. “I know.” He holds the blue boy by his shoulders- keeping him anchored.

He has to quickly grab the hand Kurt’s managed to loosen from his grasp as he tries to jam one of the buttons.

“I don’t want to be here.” He repeats through gritted teeth, fighting to push the buttons.

“Yeah- well too bad.” Logan huffs, bringing the hand back away from the panel.

Logan can feel the blue mutants skin doing this semi- vibrating thing. Like he wants to teleport- but he can’t. He’s down too far from everything he knows and even if he was able to manage it, his powers are blocked. The professor isn’t stupid. He had to block the powers. Teleportation is extremely fickle. And given enough time, Logan’s pretty sure Kurt would have figured his way out.

“You’re under layers and layers of dirt and concrete, Elf. You can’t port out of this one. Don’t try. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

His heart breaks for the boy- but he keeps repeating to himself that this is the best option.  
Kurt’s not going to have a chance out there after this.  
Ever.

No matter how much Charles pushes.

He can almost feel the submission run through the kid. Held tight by the one person who knows just what he was trained to do and how to counter it and trapped under an entire mansion.

Logan has to do something to help himself deal with this. So, mentally, he starts going through the list of what they will need  
Clothes. More food.  
… more….

He can’t focus- he can’t give himself distance.

He tries again. Food. Drink- that’s important. Clothes, blankets….. God- all he can think about his how the kid in front of him is shaking.

“…it’s okay.” He says, finally- trying to be comforting. Logans not too great at that. “It’s all okay. It’s not bad- I promise. A little boring maybe but…. you’ll get used to it. You’ve been through worse, trust me.”

“… I want to go.” The boy says quietly- voice showing nothing but fear and betrayal.  
He sounds, at this moment, like a kid. And that kills Logan.

“I know you do, kid.” He says. “I know.”

He’s much more accepting of this reaction than the one upstairs. Dragging someone through a home- their home- is not… a pleasant idea. And there was the fact that for a split second- Kurt did getaway. His head was still a little foggy and by some stroke of luck, a thirty-second hesitation led to his recapture.

Charles wheels back into the hallway, nodding. “We’re ready.”.

Logan gently pushes on Kurt’s shoulder. “No good in fighting now.” He says gently. “It’s already over.”

The boy doesn’t move willingly- pushing back against Logan’s hands.

“Come now,” Charles says. “Don’t make this any harder.”

The room that looms in front of them is not a bad place- AT ALL. There’s a large window that lines the wall from the elevator inward. The room inside is a large circular holding ‘facility’ that is decently sized- by any standards.  
The floors are white tile in some places and a tan-ish carpeted in others. There are several tables sit at, games around scattered around, a dining table, refrigerator, tv area, couches, chairs, supplies for odds and ends, and finally a small hallway to onside that leads to rooms- which are added as needed, and a smaller one on the other side that contains all of the medical and storage rooms. 

He can see inside that Daken has been busy today. His movements are always random and hard to predict, but he likes the end of the month- for whatever reason. Logan isn’t even really sure how he knows it’s the end of the month.  
He only knows he’s happy because he can see a painting in the corner.

“Daken in a good mood?” Logan asks as he forces the new occupant to the door.

“Yes,” Charles says, almost pleasantly. “I think he’s adjusting well to the new medication.”

Logan nods. “Good. He told me he slept better on this one.”

“That’s not much of an accomplishment as he only sleeps two or three hours at a time.”

“…yea.” Logan feels the conversation die instantly.

He’d wanted to say something… normal. For Kurt’s benefit. But… there’s no way to make this normal.

Charles places his hand on the wall beside the door, causing a series of beeps and a panel of the wall to shift and reveal a keypad. He types in a code which causes another beep and then reveals a separate scanner.

“…do I ever get to leave?” Kurt asks.

“That’s the goal,” Charles says, without missing a beat.

It scares Logan that he can lie so easily…. especially to distraught children.

“Soon?” The boy asks.

“We’ll have to see,” Charles says cheerfully.

It says something slightly unsettling that Kurt doesn’t seem to remember the details of why he’s being sent here- or for how long.  
Maybe Charles is dulling him to make this easier?

The door opens slowly- sliding at a snail's pace- which is another method of containment.

“Daken roomed?” Logan asks.

“He is,” Charles confirms.

‘Rooming’ is the term for when a guest is secured in their rooms- just as the name suggests.  
He only asks because Daken is extremely hard to room as he doesn’t like his bedroom.  
Logan’s tried countless measures to improve his son’s living compartments but… nothing works.

“Good.” He nods. “Good.”

The door is fully open now, a rush of pleasantly scented yet almost frigid air comes rushing out.

“The temperature is a little hard to adjust to,” Charles says. “We’ll make sure to find one you and Daken can agree on.”

Logan sincerely doubts it. Daken doesn’t ‘agree’ on anything. And even if he does- he’ll take the opposite stance just to be contrary.

...Logan guesses the boy got that honest.

Charles moves into the room, turning around to Logan. “Help him in.”

“Come on, Elf.” He says. “I know this sucks but… it’s gotta happen. Don’t make this any more difficult.”

No matter how much they assure the poor kid, he’s not moving on his own. Logan thinks he kind of looks a little shell shocked, for lack of a better word. If he weren’t being held- Logan is sure he’d rabbit. Holding teleporters somewhere they don’t want to be is very hard. They can't afford to slip up.

There has to be some amount shock in learning that underneath building that’s been your home there was an entire containment feature that no one knows about.

Not only is Kurt’s mental state iffy- but now he’s probably going to be jussst a little pissed. Angry. Vengeful?  
Daken worked through all of it a while back. He knows it’s possible for them to overcome. But no matter how nicely it’s worded, being locked away from everyone you’ve known for the last three or four years… it’s hard.

He once again has to push the boy, moving him into the room. As soon as they clear the doorway, the door quickly shuts behind them- unlike when they were opening it.

“See? This isn’t so bad.” Charles says. “Not a hole in the floor or a dirty basement.”

Again- Logan knows it’s a lie. It’s no weapon x- sure. And yes- it’s a nice place in all aspects on the surface, but… he wouldn't call this pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. Mentally, that is. Physically- of course it’s better. No one is going to hurt him. No one is going to force him into tests or violence. But he’s guilty of many things. And down here, there’s nothing else to focus on.

The room has ‘windows’ but… they’re not actual ones. Artificial scenery. Artificial light. Artificial scents.  
Even the ‘sitter’ they have is a damn robot.

“This is the compartment that I think would fit you best at this time,” Charles says. “And, as you can see, regardless of your very just fears, it is not a torture chamber.”

“None of the others know about this... do they?” Kurt asks, voice almost devoid of the personality he’s come to be known for.

“No,” Charles says. “They do not.”

“And you’re not going to tell them I’m down here.” It’s not even a question. Just an assertion of fact.

Charles pauses for a minute before saying “No, I’m not.”

“..what if the house blows up?” Kurt asks- which is a smart question considering how often that happens.

“You’ll be fine.”

“What if-“

“You’ll be fine,” Charles repeats. “You will be fine.” He turns to Logan. “Why don’t you help him settle in?” He says to Logan “I’ve got to go attend to a pressing matter.”

‘pressing matter’ Logan mentally scoffs. He just doesn’t like the next part.

To be fair, Logan doesn't like it much either.

The professor says quite softly, “I am sorry, Kurt. But I do believe that with some time and some rest, you will agree that this is very much needed. Logan will help you get situated and I will check in regularly. Please understand that this… isn’t a punishment- per se. It’s just that when we cannot control ourselves, we need to do what is best for all involved. And this meant, unfortunately, removing you from everything. Now please excuse me, I've business to attend to elsewhere.” He nods to Logan. “Take good care of him and come see me when you’re finished.”

He leaves in a manner of coldness that Logan can see registering all of his ‘former’ student’s face.

“It’s okay,” Logan says- unwilling to handle the boy if he were to break down in tears… which looks possible. He gently pats his back. “It’s all okay.” He ushers Kurt to a nearby couch, making sure he’s anchored before saying, “There’s food in there,” He points to the kitchen, “Protocols are set so you can’t start a fire or hurt yourself. No stove- obvious reasons there. Microwave - again, unable to burn things. Uh, no metal, no sharp objects, no long strings or laces or.. ya know.. ropes.” He looks around. “TV- doesn’t get current stuff, just set up for DVDs and such. Room to ya know…’ He says awkwardly. “Move around? Lights stay on as long as someone is up and moving. There is a lights out time, ten, I think. But obviously, no one is going to force you up to the room unless there’s some kind of incident….” Logan feels utterly awkward this time around. Because it’s not his kid. This is a boy he’s worked with. A kid he’s seen go through hell and back for every one of those kids that are going to be living happy and freely right above his head. “Bathrooms are in the rooms and there’s one over there-“ he points to a wooden door to the side of the couch. Soaps, shampoos, deodorant, toothpaste- all that shit, is here. Food is stocked daily…. yea- you’re not gonna starve. Blankets and beds in the rooms… and….”

“Am I alone?” Kurt asks.

“Ah, no, Actually,” Logan says. “Daken- my kid- is down here.”

“…your kid?”

Logan pauses. “Ah - yea. Chuck made you kiddos forget that little incident- didn’t he?” he shakes his head- wishing he could remember just everything the professor has made the students forget. “Yea- my son. He’s fine- he won’t hurt you. He’s pretty tame most days. He pauses again. “He can be kinda… moody, though.” He says, trying to phrase it in a way that doesn’t sound unsettling. “So don’t get upset if he runs hot and cold. It’s just what he does.” Logan turns down the hall. “You can come out if you want, kid!” He calls.

There’s no response but he knows Daken is listening.

“Daken- come on, son. I’m only down here right now- I won’t be able to come down if you want me later.” Logan’s voice is stern yet not aggressive- it’s something he’s had to work on around Daken.

There’s the creaking of a door a second before Logan’s son leans around the wall- not fully coming into view. “What do you want?” He asks- his tone…. unreadable to Logan- which he always finds unsettling.

“Professor tell you what's going on?” Logan asks.

His son tilts his head to the side- it’s a movement he’s taken that Logan doesn’t quite understand. But, it’s become characteristic in a sense. “Yes. They’re locking up the ex x-man, right?”

Logan sees the boy on the couch flinch. “Can we say that nicer, please?” He says, pointedly.

“Ex x-man,” Daken repeats with a smile. “Like the last boy. Hope he doesn’t croak as quickly.”

“...Last boy?” Kurt asks.

Logan exhales slowly. “David wasn't an x-man. He was just sick. And you know that.”

Daken’s smirk is bright- welcoming today. His moods seem to set the… well mood of how things go down here. His actions are half calculated and half sincere. Good fucking luck figuring out which half is which- though.

There’s a point that needs to be made concerning Daken and Logan always feels awkward as hell when he has to point it out. Daken has a very easy time manipulating and just generally ... shaking someone up. Riling them up. Playing with their heads and emotions- It's just something Daken was taught. Logan honestly knows that at the end of it- Daken really does not know any better. His sense of morality was severely damaged due to his upbringing. 

Daken’s ability to shake people up isn’t a mutant power. Well, it stemmed from one as before coming here and being stripped powerless, he did have pheromone manipulation- which could alter how people felt. Luckily, that isn’t a factor anymore. Daken’s ability to manipulate and con people is something he just lucked into via the genetic lottery. That is to say that though Logan doesn’t like for others to note it, his son is very attractive. Almost more pretty than handsome at times, Logan guesses.

Daken is very adept and using his physical attributes to get his way. He knows that when he wishes to be he can be the sole focus of any room he walks into. Logan recalls his momma being able to do the same. Boy’s decently put together when he’s feeling semi-functional. Keeps clean and all.

...Logan wishes he would do something about that hair though.

It’d be a little hard to grow it as the sides are shaved down completely….. They’d have to shave it and start over from there. Daken is, of course, strongly against that and it has become a threat to make him take care of himself when his hygiene starts to slip. Logan’s not proud of it- but it is what it is.

Though the sides are shaved, the hair of the ‘mohawk’ (he’s not sure that’s exactly what this is?) is long and hangs nearly to the boy’s shoulders.  
Logan thinks he looks like a hipster punk hybrid.

Luckily (in everyone’s case but Daken’s) When it comes to intimidation Daken’s form has lost some of that raw power look he came to Logan with. His frame isn’t as big as it once was but he’s not wasting away by any means. Logan guesses that someone in charge of him may have been pumping him full of some drug or another. He’s not small- again. But he’s no longer looking like he could arm wrestle the hulk.

As much as it miffs Daken himself, Logan finds it funny that no one thinks Daken is Logan’s kid. That is until they talk to him. He got most of his look from his momma- Logan even has times where it’s almost painful to look at him due to how much he’s reminding of his late wife and how much he misses her. Daken has more of an Asian look than anything Logan gave him- and Logan honestly thinks he prefers it that way. He’s not always the happiest to be associated with Logan- but again, that’s something that runs hot and cold.

The boys blue eyes aren’t as dull as they were the other day. Logan’s happy to see it. However, that may not work so well for Kurt as Daken seems to be somewhat keyed up. Be it the excitement of getting a new 'cellmate' or just the visitation- he seems pretty eager to do _something._  
Age-wise the two are… Logan as stop and think about it. What- Kurt’s recently 18? Daken is...Late 18? Early 19? Which is he? Whichever it may be the age difference isn’t much between the two of them and shouldn't be able to be weaponized into something intimidating should Daken decide to mess with Kurt.

Not that Logan thinks he wouldn’t be able to hold his own. He knows that the boy can throw one fucking hell of a punch. Daken can easily be subdued should he get out of hand.

When Daken moves from the hallway to the living room, Logan is less than thrilled to see him undressed- wearing briefs, but still. Undressed. “Daken.” He groans. “Will you PLEASE keep pants on? PLEASE? We go over this every time.”

“Why should I? I’ve been on my own for years,” Daken says.

“Try months.” Logan sighs. “You know it hasn’t been years.”

“How would I?” Daken says dryly. “You don’t let me out.”

Logan shakes his head. “Daken, Kurt.” He motions to the blue boy staring in shock. “Kurt, Daken. He’s a little shit.”

“Hmmph,” Daken responds, crossing his arms.

“Okay- so other rooms to note..” He has to try and remember a whole shit ton of information that the professor is much better at giving but he’s stick with relaying since Charles can’t handle this part. “Okay… oh, right... Over there,” He points to another small hallway on the other side of the room- it’s VERy short. Ending in two different rooms, both with shut doors at the moment. “There’s a medical room-“

“Torture chamber.” Daken corrects.

“No- it’s not,” Logan growls at him. “Secure space-“

“Padded cell.” Daken corrects again.

“Your input is not needed here, son,” Logan says through gritted teeth before turning to look at the frightened teammate in front of him. “Look Elf, it’s not like that, okay? He’s trying to be a little shit.” Logan turns back to Daken. “I’m sure you remember how scared you were when you got here.” He says. “Let’s make this a pleasant experience for all involved, okay?”

Daken is quiet before saying, “I don’t want to eat any more salad.”

“…what?” Logan asks- confused. “What are you talking about?”

Daken is known for randomly changing topics on a whim- and yet, it always somehow manages to STILL take Logan by surprise.

“The salad. I don’t like it.” Daken says, raising an eyebrow while leaning back against the wall. “It’s dreadful. I never want to see it again in my life.”

“What are you talking about??” Logan asks in disbelief. “YOU asked for it. Specifically. By brand.”

“I don’t want it anymore,” Daken says pointedly. “It’s disgusting and I never want to see it again in my life.”

“What-“ Logan looks back to his former teammate who is handling himself well…. But not great. Definitely could use a little more attention than Daken is allowing his father to supply. Which is honestly probably Daken’s intent. He doesn’t like Logan giving other ‘kids’ attention. They’re… working on it. “Daken, let’s do this later- okay? I’m trying to get Kurt settled in.”

“By all means. Show him how you’ll be letting us starve.”

Logan exhales loudly while he stares at the ceiling, shaking his head. “You’re NOT starving, Daken. Don’t be like this- okay? Not tonight.”

“Is it night?” Daken asks, almost innocently. “Your windows seem to be broken.”

“Daken- we AREN’T doing this,” Logan growls. “You can settle down or you can go to your room.”

Daken moves to the kitchen table, seemingly out of the way.

“Thank you.” Logan huffs before turning back to Kurt, “There’s some like medical stuff they’ll go over when yo-“

The sudden sound of Daken scraping a chair across the tile floor makes Logan cringe- stopping mid-sentence.

When it stops he continues with, “What I was say-“

The sound repeats.

“DAKEN!” Logan finally snaps, turning his attention to the boy. “STOP.”

“…I was just pulling out a chair.” Daken says innocently, holding said chair very far away from the table- showing that he has no intent on using it at the moment and is just making noise to bother Logan.

“Cut it out.” Logan hisses before turning back to Kurt. “Look- everything's going to be fine, okay?” Logan tells him. “I promise. You’ll be fine. Everything is taken care of. I-“

The chair screeches again.

“AlRIGHT- That’s IT!!!” Logan snaps before storming over to his son and yanking the chair away from him. “Go sit on the floor!” He growls, slamming the chair down off to the side of the table.

“I want to sit at the table,” Daken says defiantly.

“Yea??? Too bad cuz for the rest of this conversation you’ve lost your table privileges.”

“You can’t do that.” Daken sneers.

“Yea- I can. Sit down on the floor or the couch- but you’re not going to keep playing with this god damn chair.” He forcefully points to the couch behind Kurt.”Move it!”

Daken does move in the direction his father instructs, however instead of the couch his father has pointed to, he decides to take a seat right beside Kurt. Actually- far too close to him.

“What are you doing?” Logan asks.

“You took my chair,” Daken says, again raising an eyebrow. “So I’m sitting on the couch- like you told me to.”

“Five feet apart,” Logan says- pointing to how close he is.

He shifts a little away but not nearly far enough.

“What’d you do?” He asks, again tilting his head just so as he stares at his new cellmate.

“What?” Kurt asks- thrown off guard by someone actually expecting a response from him, Logan guesses.

Daken motions to him. “You're in Xaviers’ wonderful world of captivity. Demoted from x-man to lowly captive. So...what’d you do?”

There’s a long pause.

“….I don’t know,” Kurt says honestly.

“Hmm. No worries. Baldie will tell you soon. ” Daken says with a smirk before adding, “Like the accent- where did Xavier pull you out of? Germany- right? I don’t have an ear for German.”

Kurt just nods. “Ja.”

“…you look like some people I used to know,” Daken says conversationally.

The blue boy turns to look at Daken in confusion. “I don’t know anyone who looks like me.”

Daken smiles pleasantly. “You obviously didn’t get out much, huh?”

“… I guess not.”

“I’d give you a list of places to go… but our world consists of very few locations. Window. Wall. Table. Window.”

Logan looks at the two on the couch with a slight fascination. Kurt looks at least a little less frightened. Maybe- maybe- Daken will be helpful for once..... possibly. 

“Okay, so, there are rooms-”

“He can bunk with me.” Daken says still oh so ‘helpfully’.

Given Kurt’s reaction to Piotr- and the issues he seems to have with his orientation Logan knows he has to shut his son down before he causes too much drama.

“No, bunking- Daken.” Logan points at him. “Stop interrupting!”

Daken pointedly slouches back into the couch, crossing his legs at the knee.

“Done?” Logan waits.

Daken nods.

“...Good.” Logan moves forward with the spiel How things work- the rules. The expectations. All of it.  
Daken adding ‘helpful’ quips the entire time that Logan manages to thankfully ignore.

The whole ‘orientation’ has lasted thirty minutes longer than usual due to his son’s ‘helpfulness’.

He gets Kurt set up in a room and forbids Daken from entering- a method he enforces due to the ‘sitter’, an AI system that functions as a watchful eye and keeps the place running. Daken has to wear a bracelet that tracks his movements due to him starting fights with others and trying to lock himself in bathrooms and whatnot. The sitter tracks him 24/7- measures heart rate, physical activity- stuff like that.

The other occupants are also tracked, though not nearly as closely, and the sitter updates are given to Charles as requested and Logan as he requests from Charles.

Logan can see that Kurt is FAR from happy or stable but…. It is what it is.

He says goodbye, leaving him sitting on his bed to process and moves to the living room- motioning to Daken on the couch. “I’m leaving.” He says.

“Fine.” The boy responds, inspecting his nails.

“I’m not coming back tonight,” Logan says.

“Fine,” Daken repeats. “Go.”

“...I’m not coming back tonight,” Logan repeats.

Daken rolls his eyes. “And?”

“Daken… I mean it. I’m not coming back tonight.”

Daken tilts his head back and groans. “FINE GO.” He snaps.

Logan stands still, patiently waiting.

Daken looks at him for a long moment before saying ever so gently,“...goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Daken.” He responds softly.

“...you’ll come tomorrow?” Daken asks tentatively.

“I’ll come tomorrow,” Logan assures.

This is a routine that was started by Daken. It’s just something simple that helps him... in some way. All he wants is to say ‘goodnight, see you tomorrow’ in some form. It's really such a little interaction. One other parent wouldn't even register as a massively important part of their child's day. But it is to Daken- and it makes him feel better.

Daken nods, quickly looking away- embarrassed. 

“I love you,” Logan adds. “Be GOOD. Get dressed. Got me?”

Daken nods.

“Okay,” Logan says, going to the door.

“Wait!” Daken says quickly- panic in his tone.

Logan turns to him. “Yea?”

The boy looks weary and anxious. “Please come back.”

“..I’ll be back, son,” Logan assures him. “Promise.”

Daken’s voice is very quiet- very small when he says, “...please don’t leave me.”

By this Daken is asking for Logan to keep coming to see him- Logan is aware that Daken was often abandoned for long periods of time in places that he could not escape. Abandonment is a very big issue for Daken and Logan does what he can to soothe his son's upsets,

Logan turns and walks back to his kid on the couch, crouching down in front of him and taking his hands. “I’m not going to leave you. Ever.” He says, “I promise- okay? I’ll be back.”

Daken nods.

“I promise,” Logan repeats. “You know I mean that- don’t you? We keep promises- right?”

He nods again.

“Right. I’m gonna go now, okay? You be good. Eat something. Get good sleep. And don't torture Kurt- please. This is a lot… and he’s come from a very different background then you did. Leave him be.”

“..okay,” Daken says quietly.

“Okay,” Logan repeats, Squeezing his hand before letting go. “I love you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Daken replies.

Logan goes to the door and completes the tiresome process of exiting, as the door shuts behind him, he turns back to see his son sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up- an arm around them.

He takes a deep breath, assures himself that Daken will be fine, and walks to the elevator.  
This is the darkest secret the Professor has... But it doesn’t put a dent to some of Logan’s.

He knows that he can keep it- though. The professor is the only one who’s able to keep Daken safe.  
And from the moment he learned about him- that has been Logan’s number one goal. Safety. Though he’s not sure at times where the professor’s exact intentions are- he knows his own. They’re set in place- held within him by a force Logan imagines stronger than the adamantium that coats his bones.  
He won’t waver on this.

Not now, not ever.


	3. Screaming at the ceiling will not make your weigh in any easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii again y’all! 
> 
> So, I’m having a shit ton of fun writing this and it’s become very distracting from the pandemic that’s leaving everyone home bound (stay home and safe- y’all!)  
> Anyway- I’m enjoying writing Daken a lot - as usual and I kinda dig writing everyone else’s perspective as well. With like... all their own personal issues and- ya know. Fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you’d like- I’d really appreciate it!  
> Stay safe out there!

To say that Kurt Wagner’s last few weeks with Professor Xavier have been...odd would be.. well a lie.   
Insane? Confusing? Life-altering.   
...maybe.   
  
To decide how any part of how to describe his experience, Kurt would have to understand it. And as of now? He doesn't.   
It feels like watching a horror movie without knowing the language that the actors are speaking.   
As if you were forced into watching a slasher film with no way to understand the plot or in what context all of these awful things are happening. 

This ... mess seemed to snowball out of control so quickly. Never in his life until recently has he just... imploded like this. 

One day there’s a small twinge of a negative thought- a negative feeling- a few nightmares pop up, and then within a week all he could think about was the death and destruction and he just wanted a way out of it. Someone to help him. Instead of asking like a sane person- what does he do? he kidnaps a girl and then fights his entire team- all of his friends- most likely ruining every chance he had at keeping them in his life.

He's trying to make it all make sense- make the burning sensation in his mind calm down enough for him to think.

Why did all of these things happen? What drove him to do it?

He hurt the people he cared about the most. He completely shunned one of his best friends over something as trivial as sexual orientation. That wasn't bothering him- he wasn't involved. He doesn't know WHY he reacted like that.   
...maybe he doesn't want to know why? 

...it’s not like him. None of this is like him.

Well, not the him he’d like to be. Who knows what would have become of him if he’d stayed at Weapon X longer? Who knows what would have happened had not joined the x-men, to begin with? Maybe this unknown part of him is just the person he was destined to be? Maybe it’s the path his life would have taken if the Professor hadn’t helped him.

That’s a thought that scares him.

Whether it was intentional or not, he was a very different person when joining the x-men. As much as he tries to block all of those awful memories and painful scars out, he can’t just banish them. That’s not his power set- though he wishes it were.

How lucky Jean and the Professor must be just to… control their minds. To lock things away or alter the memory.

How helpful that would be if Kurt could just forget a good three years of his life. If he didn’t remember anything from 11 to 14 and just recalled showing up to the Institute.

...right now, standing where he is, he wishes he had Logan’s memory issues- as childish as that may sound. How much easier would it be if he could just accept that he’d done all of these awful things but also have no memory of them?

No matter how hard he tried or how long he tried to fight it- it looks as if whatever dark spark that was inside of him keeping him alive at that compound has come back to the surface. All of his life choices have accumulated into his horrible mess that he can’t make head or tails of.

He doesn’t know why things happened. He doesn’t understand any of the events leading up until now.

But, more pressingly at the moment, he doesn’t understand how he went from an x-man living in a mansion to sitting at a table with a half-dressed 19-year-old ex-assassin who’s yelling at a robot baby sitter in the ceiling while they’re trapped right underneath the school that up until 24 hours ago, was Kurt’s home.

Kurt… doesn’t know what’s going on. He can’t explain it. and maybe it’s best for his sanity that it stays that way. It’s as if being the only blue child walking the halls wasn’t enough. As if Weapon X wasn’t enough...

A month- maybe two?- is all it took for five years of trying to put his best foot forward and look out for his friends to dissolve into .. whatever this is.

Is he crazy? He didn’t think so yesterday.

..but now watching his cellmate engage into a yelling match with a robot…. he’s not so sure.

“Fuck off!” Daken yells- loudly at the ceiling.

There’s a small sound that issues from the ceiling, meaning that the robot, AI- whatever- is going to respond. A second before it says, “ _AKIHIRO, I WOULD REMIND YOU-_ ”

“THAT’S NOT MY FUCKING NAME!!!!” Daken screams at it.

It didn’t stop speaking, but Kurt didn’t hear the rest of the statement over Daken’s objection.

This is day 1.

Kurt’s decided to keep track as he heard Daken say that he didn’t know how long he’d been here. Kurt thought that it may be helpful to know that...maybe somewhere down the line?

Anyway, this is day 1. Breakfast.

He woke up to Daken yelling.  
He went to bed with Daken yelling.  
Every single time he turns around, for some reason, Daken is yelling.

He honestly doesn’t think there is a time of day where Daken _isn’t_ yelling.

“Could you stop?” Kurt finally asks, laying his head into his arms at that kitchen table and blocking out light.

His head hurts. His chest hurts. His stomach hurts.….every single piece of him feels bruised in some form.. and he's freezing.   
He's got no long sleeves- apparently, that's not allowed at the moment, though he's not been told why. He's got no shoes. Just sweats and short selves. He doesn't like being cold. He finds it very aggravating with is adding on to Daken's aggravating behavior and making Kurt want to punch something. 

Daken stops his verbal assault on the AI as quickly as it started. Turning to Kurt with a somewhat charming smile. The sudden change in attitude is shocking, to say the least. “What’s wrong blue boy?” He asks almost sweetly. “Still in shell shock?”

Shell shock?   
He's calling this shell shock? Kurt could laugh if his head weren't hurting as it is. 

“...no. You’re just giving me a headache.” Kurt mumbles. He feels Daken’s gaze and raises his head to meet it. “What?”

“Nothing,” Daken says, innocently. 

Kurt tries to rest his head on the table and ignore Daken but still feels him staring. “WHAT?” He snaps- angered more by the situation than Daken, truthfully.

Daken shrugs. “Nothing. Never mind.”

In all of his life- granted he’s only 18- Kurt has never met ANYONE like Daken.  
And he’s thinking that maybe that’s a good thing. If there were many Dakens out there, Kurt can only imagine the world would be destroyed most chaotically and violently.

That thought is immediately followed by the fact that he’s stuck in here with the other boy (man?) with no way to leave. Kurt’s not a fan of being held somewhere he can’t get out of. And he’s really not a fan of being trapped here with someone that’s… well... Daken.

Part of him wants to hope that this is a horrible mistake. That the professor will change his mind and come back for him. This isn’t like the Professor, after all. He’s not supposed to have a place like this. He’s not supposed to be jailing people like this. This isn’t something he would do. Ever. He knows the professor- well. He knows that this has to be a misunderstanding.

Maybe… he’s still asleep? Maybe none of the last day was real.

He digs a finger into his arm- feeling the pain and seeing the blood he’s drawn. This is looking less and less like a dream.. . and more and more like a nightmare.

He’s done horrible things in his life and Kurt knows that. He’s tried to move past it but obviously… some things just… don’t go away. No matter how deeply you push them down.

Kurt didn’t mean for things to go sideways. He just… wasn’t thinking clearly. A lot was going on.

Everyone around him seemed to have someone to help them and care for them on a level that he’s never had….and he… didn’t. Well, that’s not the whole story, he supposes. Just… a very big piece of it. He would like to make amends- leave his team perhaps on better terms…  
But what can he do from down here?

No one is ever going to find him.  
...and honestly? After his encounter with Rogue in the examination room… he doubts they even want to.

After a moment of silence, Daken breaks it with, “So…… what’s your name?”

Kurt doesn’t know how the hell Daken could be asking this AGAIN “..Kurt?” He replies, completely sure that they’ve already had this conversation. Twice, actually.

“No, no-no. What’s your like… made up ‘x-men’ name that your friends use?” Daken smiles. “Ya know… like the one you use in the news and magazines and shit.”

“I was never in the news,” Kurt says, moodily.

“Why?” Daken asks.

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Kurt scoffs, he motions to himself. “Look at me.”

“...and?” Daken asks, sounding as if he’s sincerely confused.

Maybe he is. Kurt can’t imagine someone who looks like Daken ever having to feel bad about showing his face.  
After all…. to be honest, he looks like someone you would see in a magazine, himself. It’s hard to imagine him ever being looked over by anyone.

Kurt just shakes his head. “And nothing.” He mumbles, feeling a new wave of sorrow wash over him. "Forget it." 

He’s not one for self-pity but he does feel like at least flirting with it.

“...so what is it?” Daken presses.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Why do you care? You wouldn’t know it anyway.”

The room is cold and quiet- their voices seem to be echoing. Kurt doesn't know if that's a real echo or something he's mishearing.   
  
He would honestly prefer to be on the couch but Daken keeps following him from place to place. At least if he's sitting in his chair, the boy isn't _directly_ next to him. 

“Why are you getting mad?” Daken grins. “It’s not even your name anymore.”

Again- Daken just gets more and more aggravating. It's as if he either isn't self-aware enough to notice the boundaries he's overstepping... or he just doesn't care. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kurt says, trying to clearly show that this conversation is over. He stares at the bowl pushed to the side of his arms in an attempt to shift his attention to anything but Daken and this conversation. 

Turns out, Daken's been picking the menu and most of their selections are from Japan. And the institutions are written in Japanese.   
Which Kurt does not speak.   
Or read. 

He's sure someone will fix it soon- but until then, he's just had to follow picture directions on certain packaging and hope for the best.   
So far, the best has resulted in some sort of mush that he wouldn't feed to a dog- let alone a person. 

Still- paying attention to this disgusting white semi-edible mush is better than granting Daken this conversation. 

“Why not?” Daken asks.

After a stiff and uncomfortably long silence Kurt replies with an annoyed, "Because I don’t."

“Why not?” Daken presses, again.

“Because I don’t!” He snaps.

....Because it’s an X-men code name and whether he likes it or not, at the moment, he’s not an x-man anymore.

“Why?”

Daken sounds like a child at times and no matter how hard Kurt disagrees with him- Daken NEVER drops a topic.

Kurt wonders just how deeply Daken’s 'mental' issues run. Daken doesn’t seem to interact with others well. Or care enough to try, at least. 

“Can you just drop it?” Kurt says, annoyed and bitter.

“No,” Daken says cheerfully. 

"And why exactly is that?" He growls. 

Daken laughs, locking eyes with him. “Because I don’t want to.”

Argh.   
Kurt still feels like punching something.   
And the longer this interaction drags on, the more and more he wants that some'thing' to be Daken.

“Look- can you just… go?” Kurt asks. " I need some space." 

“Why are you being so evasive?” Daken asks, scooting his chair over a little closer.

Because he’s locked in a glorified basement?  
Because everything is white and clean and quiet and… cold. And there are no sounds of his friends or any of the other normal every day sounds and smells and sights he’s used to seeing?  
Because he’s staring into the eyes of a lunatic who seems to delight in making everyone around him uncomfortable? Because everything he owns is locked in some room somewhere and he’ll not be let outside any time soon?

There are so many reasons that he can’t even pick one.

He lowers his head back into his arms on the table- closing out the light and Daken.

The compartment is cold- colder than necessary, Kurt feels. But when there was an attempt for the sitter to readjust the temperature, Daken flat out rejected it and wouldn’t revisit the topic. Maybe one of the main issues he’s having as far as comfort goes is that he’s not really…. dressed?  
As in. Normal day to day wear. They seem to have some sort of almost… uniform down here. White and black clothing, no shoes, no straps, no zippers.  
He’s not really one to enjoy sitting around in sweats on a day to day basis.

“....hellllo?” Daken asks- leaning over the table to poke him.

“Please don’t touch me,” Kurt growls.

“Then answer the question.”

“Why?” Kurt snaps. “Why won’t you let this go? Why does it matter so much to you???”

There’s a long silence before Daken says quietly, “... Names are important.”

“Oh, ja, Then what’s yours?” Kurt asks heatedly sitting up and glaring at the other boy.

“...Daken.” Daken answers, placing his arms on the table and resting his chin there- looking at Kurt. He smiles a little. “See? Not a big deal. So yours is…?”

...it takes Kurt a moment to realize that this is a very stupid thing to argue about. Especially if neither of them can leave the compartment to blow off some steam. 

“...Nightcrawler.” Kurt says. “Happy?

“Like the… worm?” Daken grins. "Great name." 

“...there was a slight… failure in translation when it was picked.” He admits.

“Meh. English is weird.” Daken chuckles. “But - hey, better a worm than a mongrel, right?”

“...Mongrel?” Kurt asks in confusion- wondering if Daken’s changed the topic again.

Daken nods. “Yep.” He says- tone somewhat darker. “That’s me. Mongrel. Mutt. Bastard. All three? Take your pick.”

Kurt looks at his companion in shock. “Are you being serious?”

“Why would I lie?” Daken asks, not looking at Kurt.

“...that’s terrible,” Kurt says. “Why would you call yourself that?”

“See, unlike you x-men, some of us don’t get to pick our names,” Daken says this spitefully and suddenly stands up.

The three beeps that chime before the AI speaks alert them a few seconds before the Sitter’s slightly British, and notable female, voice, “A _KIHIRO, THIS IS YOUR SECOND REMINDER THAT_ -“

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME, ASSHOLE!!!” Daken yells again, slamming himself down on the couch, with his back to Kurt.

Kurt can’t for the life of him figure out how Daken could be mad at that interaction they just had. He started it- after all.

“VERY WELL, DAKEN,” The sitter says- actually sounding annoyed. Emotions and personality can be found in a lot of advanced AI systems. The Fantastic Four have one, The Avengers have one… The x-men even have a semi capable one in the danger room. The sitter’s personality seems to be from, yet warm. “THIS IS YOUR SECOND REMINDER OF YOUR WEIGH-IN SCHEDULED FOR THIS MORNING. PLEASE BE PREPARED AND PUNCTUAL.”

“Whatever.” Daken huffs.

Kurt just stares at Daken and then eventually up to the ceiling where the voice comes from. “So...Are they watching us?” He asks, looking around and seeing several places in the ceiling and walls that could be cameras.

Daken doesn’t turn around. “Probably.” He says, tone now somewhat standoffish. 

The idea that he may be under surveillance makes Kurt a little nervous. 

“....Always?”

“Probably,” Daken repeats. "Well. I just don't really know who. But when I was upstairs- ya know, before being forced into mutant exile- I saw the inside of Xavier’s office. He has monitors. He was watching all of you allll day. Dudes a grade-A pervert.”

“That is NOT true,” Kurt says, laughing at the ridiculousness of it. That’s the most delusional thing he’s heard Daken say so far. "You don't know what you're talking about." 

Daken shrugs. "Sure I do. Ol’ Charlie’s keeping the world running- right? You ever seen him with any women? Nah- he's staying in his control room and jerking it to your little x-girls in the shower. Watching them training and being 'ever' so helpful." Daken chuckles a little darkly. "Ya know, typical old pervert stuff." 

There's a lot Kurt doesn't know here recently- but the one thing he does is that the Professor has never been inappropriate on any level to any of the girls- or the boys, for that matter. He's a good man who cares for his student's

“That's a horrible thing to say. You’re disgusting,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Really. You are disgusting.”

“What? That’s how things work.” Daken scoffs. 

“No it isn’t,” Kurt says, laughing a little at the thought. 

“Uh, yea- it is,” Daken says.

Kurt doesn't feel so amused anymore as he catches on to Daken's shift in tone. “...No. It’s not.” He says in a far more serious tone.

“YES. It is.” Daken growls.

Staring at Daken he realizes that the other boy makes him…angry? Annoyed?

He wonders how Daken can possibly function with how he acts. Why he thinks such awful things. How he can think them.

“In what world is that how things ‘work’? It’s sick.” Kurt says in annoyance.

“In this world,” Daken says, matter-of-factly. “What, you never had some old pervert ‘look’ at you?”

“...no…?”

Kurt didn’t think that was a normal day to day thing to expect. At least, not around civilized people.

Daken huffs. “Lucky you.” He pauses for a moment just long enough to be not completely awkward. “Look, I’m just saying that maybe- just maybe- you x-men should have been a little more careful when moving in with some creepy telepath old dude rent-free.”

“The professor’s not like that.” Kurt restates. “How can you think like that?”

“Because I’m realistic,” Daken says. “Old dudes like young girls- it’s just how it works.” Daken pauses. “Unless you think Baldy swings both ways… then…. I guess it was open season on all of you, huh?”

“Can you not say things like that?” Kurt asks, feeling awkward at the thought of the professor being anything other than… the upstanding man he knows. Or… knew.

“What? It’s true.” Daken turns to look at Kurt, grinning.

“It’s not,” Kurt says pointedly.

“It is,” Daken argues. “It’s how old dudes work. Trust me. I spent a lot of time with one.”

Ah. So he’s.. projecting? Kurt’s not sure if that’s the correct word.

“So you spent time with a sick older man and now you think all older men are sick?” Kurt asks. “That’s idiotic.”

“No,” Daken says- anger suddenly drowning his tone. “It’s TRUE.”

“It’s NOT,” Kurt argues back, voice getting just as heated.

“Why do you even care- huh? Why do you care what I say about him??? News flash- HE locked you in his FUCKING BASEMENT. Why would you give a fuck what I think of him??? Huh?”

“Because you’re disgusting and wrong!” Kurt snarls.

“Wow.” Daken whistles. “Wow wow wow. This gimps got you all wrapped around his fingers, huh? He says jump you say how high? That kind of deal.” Daken pauses before saying, “Look, I’ll back off but… think about it… when you give your entire devotion to someone you stop being able to think for yourself and if you’re not using your brain.. imagine how easy it would before a telepath to slip in and take up residence.”

There’s a sting of hurt in Daken’s tone that kills Kurt’s willingness to argue with him.

“...let’s just drop it,” Kurt says- not surrendering but willing to call a truce.

He feels like there’s a small moment of ...not understanding but maybe… mutual agreement to not be awful to each other?

“Sure. Whatever.” Daken says. “I've got a quick x-man question before we change the topic completely." He turns to look at Kurt with a serious expression.

Kurt doesn't know what to expect but in the name of keeping the peace- what can it hurt? “Shoot.”

Daken nods and pauses for a long moment. "Do you think his dick works?" 

And now that 'moment' they had is broken. 

“Ugh. Stop.” Kurt says in disgust. “Please.”

Daken laughs- obviously enjoying himself. “What? Like…. You never wondered if he could get it up? Might like… help him get that stick out of his ass.”

“How can you say these things?” Kurt snaps. “You don’t even know him.”

There’s a long pause again- almost giving Kurt the idea that he may have won.

That’s dashed however when Daken asks quietly, “And when did you find out about this place again?”

Daken’s as smug as he can be and it’s infuriating.

Kurt frowns and doesn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought,” Daken says. “Guess you don’t know him that well either, huh?”

Kurt is feeling like he no longer wants to engage with Daken and quickly stands from the table- going to his room.

“He can still see you in there!” Daken calls after him, laughing as Kurt slams the door.

Kurt’s sure that if he has to spend too much time exposed to that boy- he’s going to go completely insane.

The door to his bedroom isn’t wood or wood-like. It’s some sort of plastic- and it’s basically see-through. He’s getting the idea that they’re not too big on privacy here. Probably because if they left Daken alone he’d be Setting things on fire… or trying to dig out.

The bedroom is small… bigger than his cell in Weapon X but nowhere near the size of his room upstairs.

Or... his old room, he supposes.

The bed is pushed against the wall and there’s a small dresser to the right side of the room. And that’s it.  
Dresser. Bed. Wall and Wall.

Everything is some shade of white- with the lights off, it looks gray.

He drops to the bed- feeling too many things to articulate.

The professor surely can’t just… leave him here...he wouldn’t do that.

Kurt trusts him- he wouldn’t do that. He knows him- he knows how good he is. He KNOWS he wouldn’t do that.  
He can’t.  
What does he have to gain from this??

Kurt knows him too well for him not to have known about something like this.  
And he definitely, knows that he’s nothing like Daken seems to think he is.

Still- it doesn’t matter much at the moment. He’s still trapped down here. He still messed up as far as his team goes.

Everything is just so … fucked.

Kurt doesn’t know why he's here, he doesn’t know what the professor’s actual intent is, and he doesn’t know why he’s locked in with that insane boy out there.

Just… what the hell is going on?

Why did things go so wrong? Why the hell did he take Ali? Why did he ever think he could ever possibly do something like that?

He rubs his temples- sorting it out just makes him feel worse.

... What the hell is going on with him?

He … doesn’t even know himself. How sad is that?

He was an x-man - a student. Trusted…. He saved the team time and time again. Followed all of the rules. He did all of the training. He learned all the lessons…saved the world MULTIPLE times. He did it all- everything he was supposed to do...And now?  
Now he’s just the crazy boy locked in the basement.

…..The demotion is not sitting well with him. His guts are churning. He’s not so sure that the feeling isn’t just breakfast, though.

Outside the door- they are very thin- he hears Daken start arguing with the sitter again.

He groans, tilting his head back.

Day one.  
Barely two hours into being awake. … and his cellmate is yelling at their shared nanny-bot.

He does appreciate in the very least that there’s room to move around down here. At least. It’s more than Weapon X gave him. More than others in the past have given him.

He closes his eyes, trying to sort everything out. It just goes in the same loop. The compound, the mansion, the hole in the ground, and here.  
Over and over. He doesn’t know why he did it. He doesn’t know why he would turn against his friends.  
He doesn’t know…. Anything.

Anything.

After a short while, everything is quiet and he hopes Daken’s gone to his room or been quieted by something or someone. Trying to remain hopeful that maybe his cellmate isn’t completely insane and is in some form capable of being rational, he slowly opens his door, moving into the hallway and hearing blissful silence.

He moves to the living room and sees Daken standing behind the couch- facing the door.

“What are you-“ He stops when the other boy points.

Outside the door are two people- people Kurt doesn’t recognize. That he doesn’t think he’s seen around the mansion before.  
It seems weird that random people would know about this place when the students- the ones who live here, do not.

“I’m going to get out,” Daken says. “You’re going to distract them and I’m going to sneak past and lock them in. Then, you’ll knock them out and I’ll let you out. And we’ll getaway.”

“...I don’t think that’s possible.” Kurt responds.

Daken’s eyes have a weird gleam to them. It’s something he’s seen in Logan’s from time to time. Stupid and spite filled determination.

Without a doubt in his mind, Kurt knows that Daken is about to do something stupid. Very, _very_ , stupid.

“Roll with me, okay? We’re getting out.” Daken says. “I promise.”

“You’re insane,” Kurt replies. “Leave me out of it.”  
  
There is no way in hell that Kurt is following Daken _anywhere. Not now, not ever._

The other boy's changed into a pair of shorts now, which just irks Kurt as to how he can be so comfortable in this freezing room that is only freezing _because_ of him. 

It's like he's been deposited into Daken's world and just expected to assimilate to the world the insane boy's created. 

“Hey!” Daken says, harshly, words sharp and angry. “You want out- don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Kurt says. “But be logical. You’re not getting out that way. It’s not that easy- _ever._ ”

“If you help me, yea, I will.” Daken presses. “We can do it. Me and David almost did it. If he can do it- you can do it.”

Didn't Logan say something about a David?   
Kurt doesn't remember, he was in a lot of shock yesterday. The whole 'orientation' process is a complete blur. 

“Who’s David?” Kurt asks in confusion.

Daken groans. “Don't you listen to Logan? He's Xavier’s kid. He hung himself. Keep up. Focus on the door.”

Kurt’s kind of stunned by those statements.

More so the odd emphasis Daken seemed to put on the 'don't you listen to Logan" part. He said it as if that's something everyone should be doing.   
Which yes, Logan is very smart, but Kurt wouldn't call him the best source of knowledge or wisdom.

He looks at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to be useful or not?" 

“Rewind for a moment," Kurt says. "The Professor had a son? _Here_? Who died? “

He had a son underneath his school? That's _insane._   
IF anyone deserved a spot on the x-men it would surely by the Professor's own child. 

“Oh my god." Daken cries in frustration. "LOOK- these freaks only come like... once every two weeks. They are the weakest links in this whole system. We need to move NOW. Why are you wasting time?? Why is this so hard to grasp for you?? Yes! He had a kid. The kid is dead! He died HERE! and we’re going to die here too if you DON’T help me.”   
  
"...why the sudden urgency?" Kurt asks.   
  
Daken looks at him with an almost crazed look. "Because it's THAT asshole." he points to the door. "And he's going to kill me. And then once I"m dead- he'll kill you too." 

Kurt is worried for a second before remembering that 1) Daken has a healing factor and can't die and 2) the professor would not let mutant killers into his school and definitely would not let them into a containment center where there are vulnerable mutants. 

"This is in your head," Kurt says. "I don’t believe we’re going to die here. That’s insane. In fact- you’re insane and you’re going to get in some kind of trouble. I want nothing to do with that,” Kurt says. “You’re on your own. Good luck.”

He moves to go into the kitchen- and thus as physically far away from Daken’s shenanigans as possible.

“No!” Daken moves from him and manages to grab his tail- which is the best way to push Kurt over any ledge. "You HAVE to help me. I HAVE to leave. I don’t want to die here!”  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Kurt shoves him away. "Get this through whatever you have that passes for a brain!" He snaps. " ** _You_** are _**not** _going to die **_here,_** ” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He’s now convinced that onto of being insane, Daken has to be the most dramatic person he’s ever met.

“You don’t get it- “

“I do get it - you don’t like it here, but you can’t possibly think it’s going to be as easy as charging these people. We’re three floors down under the mansion… the elevator has codes and… and keys... And then if you DO make it up, you’ll be stopped by one of the many x-men-”

“I’m _gonna_ do it,” Daken growls. “And you’re gonna help me. End of story.”

“No- I’m not,” Kurt says pointedly. “You’re going to do something stupid and I’m not a part of it. Don't grab me again- ever. Got it?" 

“Please,” Daken asks- actually sounding desperate. 

“No.”

There's a small second as the door starts making more and more noise. 

“Please,” Daken repeats, staring at it with wide eyes. 

“NO,” Kurt says louder. 

“Please, please, please, please-”

“Stop it!” Kurt snaps. “I said “No”. I mean it! No.”

There’s an intense and slightly charged moment of tension as they stand in a tense silence.

“You’re a dick,” Daken growls, breaking it. “Like all you other x-men. I'm going to die because of the fucking x-men.... just like all the other mutants you assholes leave fucked in your wake- huh??" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Of course you don't! You're just like THEM. A sanctimonious, ivory tower living, ASSHOLE!" 

“Yes, well you're insane” Kurt counters. “Have fun.” He goes to move out of the way, watching the figures go through all the hoops it takes to open the door. They look like normal people, a man, tall and dark-skinned, wearing some kind of lab coat, and a woman who’s maybe even taller than the man with bright red hair.

They make a weird pair, and Kurt pauses to look at them in curiosity. Because- for some reason, he knows he’s seen then. But also knows he hasn’t? He’s confused as to how you can both recognize someone and then not at the same time.

The door starts to click as lock after lock is opened. Kurt decides it’s best to just get out of the way now.

“Hey- x-man. "Daken says, a second before the door opens.

“What now?” Kurt groans, turning back toward Daken.

Daken's standing closer to him- hands at his side. “Try not to puke.”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asks in confusion.

Daken grins. As soon as the door starts to slide open, he punches Kurt in the stomach- harder than Kurt’s been punched in… a while.

“OW!” He doubles over- confused and angry. “What was that for?”

“You’ll see!”

The two figures outside hurriedly rush though, “Hey!” The man calls. “The hell is going on in here??” He quickly moves to Kurt, looking over him.

The woman with him moves into the room more carefully, scanning from side to side. She keeps her a hand on a black device that's hung from a white lanyard around her neck.

For some reason, she doesn’t seem to see Daken slowly slipping in behind her- heading for the door that is not completely closed yet.

“Ha.” She says randomly as she hits a button on the device in her hands- causing the door to slam shut instantly. So much so that if anyone had been coming through, they’d have been severely injured- if not killed. “Good morning, Daken.” She says icily, turning to the boy. “Nice try. It’s a trick, Nick.” She calls. “Daken tried to get out. We need to run some scans on the unit.”

“Gotcha.” The man says before turning to the younger men. “Alright on the floor.” He orders. “We gotta check everything over to make sure crazy junior over here didn’t rig any little traps up. Both of you- on the floor. Now.”

“Both of us?” Kurt says in confusion. “I’m not involved with this- he punched me!”

“Yea, right.” The woman says, tone dripping in disbelief. “On the floor. Now.”

Kurt groans, lowering to his knees. “Thanks, Daken.”

“Woulda worked if you weren’t a pussy,” Daken growls. The man bends down and yanks Daken up, slamming him down on the floor next to Kurt

"If it isn't my favorite little lunatic." He smirks. “So this escape attempt," He nods to Kurt, "Did he help you come up with that idea?”

“No.” They say at the same time- both with almost equal amounts of disgust in their tones. 

“You sure?” He asks Daken. 

“No, I came up with it on my own,” Daken growls. “I’m not stupid. I can make my own plans.”

“Oh, yes,” The woman standing behind the man who's interrogating them. “We know. You’re such a big boy.” Her mocking tone makes Kurt flinch.

Daken lowers his gaze, sitting there dejectedly. “I can.”

“Did you rig anything?” The man asks.

“No,” Daken says.

“Look at me.” The man orders, tone frigid.

Daken continues to look at the floor.

“LOOK AT ME.” The man orders loudly- yelling in Daken’s face.

Daken lifts his head and stares him in the eye. “I didn’t rig anything- I don’t have anything to do so.”

The man nods. “Examination room. Weigh in. Now.” He yanks the boy up and pushes him off in that direction. His female companion follows suit- closing the door behind her.

With Daken removed and handled, he turns back to Kurt. “He’s crazy. Do yourself a favor- stay away from him.” He stands back up, moving to the table where his female companion has placed a black bag. “I’m a Nurse Practitioner.” He says, not bothering to even glance at Kurt while he digs through the bag. “Name doesn’t matter. Hospital I work at doesn’t matter. As soon as I exit those doors I will have completely forgotten about you until I return in however many weeks or shit. The process is very painful and we do not care for it, but the professor pays our boss really well so… that’s how shit works around here. You'll have to excuse our lack of bedside manners, because we've just had our brains thrown into a blender and it fucking hurts.” he pulls out a few vials and some needles and other equipment of the like. “General questions to run through here, with full disclosure that we trust you pretty much as crazy back there. You can lie if you want, I don’t care one way or the other.” He turns to Kurt. “Done in drugs in the last five or so months?”

This man is just overflowing with professionalism. 

“No.”

Kurt's certain that Weapon X flunkies have better manners. 

“Mm-hm. No Narcotics?”

“Uh- no." 

  
“Steriods?”

“No." 

“Use tobacco?”

“No.”

He can't help but note that the man isn't taking notes on any of this.   
Which is normally what they do when gathering background information- right? 

“Last alcoholic beverage?”

“..three years ago?”

“Any known STDs?”

“No.”

"Sexually active?" 

"..no?" He feels insanely awkward answering that. 

“Allergies or physical ailments?”

“No.”

“Any contact with a person or persons from other planets and or radioactive sites?”

“No." 

"Do you have any known mental conditions. Schizophrenia, depression, anxiety, PTSD- shit like that?" 

"no." He hopes.   
  
"No eating disorders? Self-harm? Drug habits?'   
  
He shakes his head.   
  
The man nods. “Okay, cool. It doesn't sound like you'll be a problem. Hold your arm out.” He bends down in front of Kurt and starts the process of drawing blood. “Hm. Didn’t even flinch.” He remarks.

Kurt bitterly recalls the never-ending blood tests he received at weapon X. Over and over and over. Day after day after day.  
It was maddening.

“Professor will have these results, you can request them should you want to-”

There’s yelling from the examination room- and the man looks at the ceiling and groans. “I wish they would just muzzle that boy!” He stands up, putting the vials of blood safely in a container. “Here.” He tosses Kurt some gauze. “Put pressure on that until it stops bleeding.” He goes to the examination and yells, “STOP. NOW.”

Daken tries to argue but he’s cut off with a “The FUCK is wrong you, boy??? You have to fight and spit and hiss … break everything you fucking touch! What is WRONG with you??? Huh??? You can’t just sit still and be good- can you?? Nah. We should keep you on a leash. Locked up in a kennel. Whatever it’s going to take to make YOU STOP. Thank every god and whoever the fuck you know that you’re related to someone famous. Cause I seen countless kids like you dumped in a ditch from some testing site or other. Sit down SHUT UP and do as you’re fucking told. Got me??”

Kurt can’t help but notice that Daken doesn’t respond.

Also, if the man said that they forgot everyone done here every time they left… how do they seem to remember Daken?

...and why are they so angry with him?

“KNOCK IT OFF.” The man yells.

There’s a long silence.

“Ah- don’t start that shit you little bastard,” he says much softer- but no less cruel. “Just get on the fucking scale and keep your mouth shut.”

There’s utter silence as they wrap their whatever the hell they’re doing up.

They exit the room- leaving Daken there.

“Next time you rush the door- I’m gonna knock you on your ass!” The man calls as he goes to the door and starts the process of leaving. “Good luck, kid.” He says in Kurt’s direction. “Hopefully that one will hang himself too.”

They leave and Kurt can’t help but feel a little confused.

He stays where he is on the floor- listening for sounds of Daken.  
His hearing isn’t the best, but the unit is quiet and he can swear he can hear some sort of crying.

“Hey… are you okay?” He calls.

Daken comes out of the room and starts to quickly move to his bedroom. “I’m fine.”He hisses as he storms by.

“...the hell?” Is all Kurt can think- not understanding AT ALL the last few hours.

These people know Daken but they’re not supposed to- they seem downright cruel to him. Why would the professor employee these people who treat Daken so horribly?

All he’s sure of at the moment is that day one isn’t going too well and at this point, he’s not holding out for any of the following days to be any better.


End file.
